


This is How it Ends

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Endverse!Cas, Endverse!Dean - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting through the Croats, Castiel finds he is the last one alive. Alternate Ending to 5x04: The End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is How it Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [This Post](http://b0ttomdean.tumblr.com/post/139054936557/but-what-about-an-endverse-scenario-where)

Castiel pushes the body off him and gets to his feet, breathing labored. He spins around at the sound of approaching growling and raises his gun, sending several bullets into the Croat’s chest. After falling to her knees and gurgling blood, the Croat collapses over. Dead.  
  
Castiel pants and listens for more sounds. Absolute silence. It’s unnerving. He wipes at the blood that drips into his eye from a gash on his forehead, wincing at a bruise that’s sure to darken within the next hour or so.  
  
He scans the room he’s in, taking in the heaps of bodies on the old, weathered floor boards. They’re mostly Croats, but there are familiar faces too. He presses his lips together grimly, walking over to Risa, who is face down in a pool of blood. Cas crouches, snaking two fingers under her chin but pulls back with a sigh.  
  
No pulse. She’s gone.  
  
Castiel straightens himself up, shivering as a bitter breeze filters through the broken windows. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small, orange bottle, desperate for some relief.  
  
He twists off the cap and dumps it over in his hand, only to frown when nothing falls out. He looks inside as if pills will magically appear and sighs, tossing the empty container over his shoulder.  
  
He takes in one more sweep of the room until a thought suddenly occurs to him.  
  
Dean!  
  
He has to find Dean.  
  
Castiel takes off down the stairs, keeping his gun clutched close to his body just in case, but the only sound there is the quiet whistling of the breeze rushing through broken windows and the faint thunder in the distance.  
  
He bursts out the door, looking around be sees nothing. The back. Dean and his past self were going through the back. He takes off in a stead jog around the building, his guard for looking for Croats deteriorating quickly. He must find Dean. That’s all that matters right now.  
  
He rounds the corner and halts, eyes falling on a heap of clothes in a small, dead garden area of statues and roses. His eyes fixate on the green jacket and he feels his chest tighten.  
  
“Dean?” he calls wearily.  
  
No response.  
  
“Dean!” he calls louder, rushing over to the body and falling to his knees next to it. His hands fumble to turn Dean’s face towards him but flinches back when his neck flops sickeningly. It’s broken, cracked clean.  
  
“No,” he whispers, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
“No!” he cries louder, hands grabbing at Dean’s jacket and shaking him. “Wake up you son of a bitch!”  
  
He releases Dean after a moment, hands trembling and the lump growing bigger in his throat. He suddenly can’t get enough air and he heaves for breath, heartbeat speeding up. “Dean, please,” he chokes out.  
  
“Castiel.” A familiar but foreign voice greets behind him followed by the clashing of thunder and flicker of lightening. Cas swallows thickly, looking over his shoulder to find Sam- no, Lucifer staring at him with a sad smile.  
  
“Lucifer,” Cas growls, standing up and clutching his gun tight in hands, mostly to keep them from shaking.  
  
“I see you’re the only one left,” Lucifer says with a small tinge of sadness. It angers Castiel.  
  
“If you think you’ve won, think again. Dean will be back and-“  
  
“Oh Castiel, my dear brother, Dean is not coming back,” Lucifer interjects, voice laced with sympathy.  
  
Castiel shakes his head, a smile crossing his face. “Dean always comes back. Dean always finds a way. And when he does, you’ll be sorry you ever step foot out of that cage.”  
  
Lucifer chuckles, shaking his head in pity. “For his sake, I hope he doesn’t. The pain in his eyes at seeing me in this form- well, I think he’s better off this way.”  
  
The smile falls from Cas’ face and he looks down at the ground, feeling consumed by all the emotions that threaten to spill over. “Did you kill…” he trails off.  
  
Lucifer understands what he’s asking though. “No. The past version of Dean disappeared.”  
  
Castiel takes a deep breath. “I will end you. You’ll pay for everything- for Dean,” he says quietly, voice dripping in the anger that burns inside him.  
  
“Forgive me, but you think I should be concerned about you?” Lucifer asks, sounding honestly stunned. Cas doesn’t answer, keeping his eyes on the ground. “Castiel, you’re not capable of what it takes to defeat me. Perhaps you had a chance five years ago, but now? You’ve become lost in a sea of pills and any means of numbing yourself. You’re not an angel anymore.”  
  
Cas shifts his gaze back to Lucifer, narrowing his eyes. “I promise you I will not stop until you’re dead.”  
  
Lucifer sighs. “It’s a shame you feel that way. But I can see you’re emotional now, seeing that your human is broken at your feet. Why you ever took an interest in him, I’ll never understand. But I’ll leave you to mourn him.”  
  
“You better kill me now!” Castiel shouts as Lucifer is about to disappear.  
  
Lucifer raises his eyebrows, seemingly shocked. “Why would I want to kill my own brother?”  
  
Castiel sucks in a shaky breath. “Because if you leave me here, I will find a way. That’s a guarantee.”  
  
Lucifer smiles pitifully at him as he straightens his white suit jacket. “You could’ve done great things, but now look at you- sad and pathetic. See this as me giving you a second chance at life, Castiel.”  
  
A flash of lightening blinds Cas and thunder rumbles overhead. When his eyes readjust, he finds Lucifer is gone.  
  
Castiel opens his mouth to scream into the air but what comes out is a choked sob. He collapses to his knees next to Dean, vision blurring with tears.  
  
Castiel reaches out with shaky fingers to run his hands through Dean’s hair, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“Dean, I’m so sorry,” he murmurs, voice cracking. He feels so exhausted all of a sudden, unable to hold himself up and leans over to hide his face in Dean’s jacket, wishing that somehow, the soft beating of his heart would fill his ears once again. The same heartbeat that he would listen to so many times when Dean was sleeping, calm and peaceful.  
  
But nothing happens and it’s just too much for him. Castiel feels like he’s drowning in every emotion he’s been trying to numb. All the pills, the women, they took away his pain for the moment. And whenever he felt those emotions rising up again, he would just take more until that hazy bliss settled over him once more. And then he would be good again. He wouldn’t feel so broken and lost and useless.  
  
But now, he has nothing. No amount of pills or women can numb his pain. Not when the only thing that made this twisted life worth living was cold and lifeless beneath his quivering body.  
  
He straightens up, sniffling back tears as he gazes down at Dean. Cas pulls Dean’s hand into his lap, fingers brushing over his knuckles.  
  
He tries the swallow the lump in his throat that chokes him but it’s no use. Instead, his voice comes out in a broken whisper, just soft enough for his world to hear.  
  
“I love you, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for the sadness. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed!  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
